redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thorn Rag
I have not yet read all the Redwall Books but i have seen some of the TV shows on PBS based on the Books --Thorn Rag 22:11, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Welcome -- LordTBT Talk! 22:16, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, my friend you are not alone! I'm only on Mariel of Redwall, I do not believe every user on this wiki hhas read all of the Redwall books. Holly the Flame Harken to me, vermin! 22:18, 3 February 2009 (UTC) like i said my cousin has read all the redwall books and i have only Read Mariel of Redwall --Thorn Rag 22:26, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I agree. You should be made Skipper, matey! Ranguvar Foeslash 22:32, 3 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. I know my sig's not that cool, I just joined 'bout five minutes ago! Lol! YEA Yea that is sorta same with me! lol --Thorn Rag 22:33, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Image:Example.jpg --Thorn Rag 22:35, 3 February 2009 (UTC) It was nice to meet you!--Thorn Rag 23:21, 3 February 2009 (UTC) hello Hello Thorn rag! If you would like to learn to make a customized signature, click here Thank you and welcome to the Redwall wikia! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 01:37, 4 February 2009 (UTC) THANKS thanks i might need that info in the future! LOL --Thorn Rag 02:26, 4 February 2009 (UTC) so have you read all the redwall books? Oh come on you not afraid to try new things you wont even jump off stuff with me and Savage lol nice page psh! not afraid! ha! now thats funny lmao--Aida Otterock Talk! 22:52, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Know do you like my page Aida Otterock hey, know do you like my user page!! 'ey Welcome to redwall mate, almost forgot to greet you. I hope you have been enjoying yourself here at wikia, if you need any help, you can also ask me, but see Aida already took care of that xD anywho, welcome again and be sure to write a fan fiction if you have the time, we here love them so much. What do you think of my fan fiction Zaira's Apologue? Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 23:38, 4 February 2009 (UTC) thank oyu wot wot i will be sure to ask you any questions bye the way i love your pic and added it to my pics if that was ok?! sincerily--Thorn Rag 00:32, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks xD Ask Sambrook, he's our main artist here at wikia, but I'm sure Sambrook won't mind if you just save his art in your computer, but he does not want people distrubuting or editing it without his permission. For more of his work go to User:Sambrook the otter/Sambrook the otter's art, alot more there. Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:09, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Go right ahead :) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 13:44, 5 February 2009 (UTC) thanks Sambrook i just love your art! --Thorn Rag 16:15, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Question --Thorn Rag 19:29, 5 February 2009 (UTC) how do you email a blog post? Erm, Thorn Rag? I've already made a Fan Fic called Fan Fiction: Silth, Queen of Marlfoxes. I just put ot on my blog, so you would have missed it. Sorry. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:19, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hi there Welcome to Redwall Abbey! I hope ye enjoy yer say. Ah'm Shieldmaiden. If you like fan fics, check my user page- I have a list pf fan focs. Don't worry- I have whether they are after any books or not. Most of the stuff I've written is out of the qustion, since most are Sequels (unless you don't mind spoilers from Outcast of Redwall, Mossflower, Legend of Luke, Doomwyte, or Taggerung,) but please check out Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW). Sambrook started it, and I'll finish it. Again, I hope you like it here! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:15, 9 February 2009 (UTC) yeah, help your self. I'm glad you really like my artwork! ^_^ Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 03:50, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Thank ye mate! --Thorn Rag 14:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ELLO so how are ye people --Thorn Rag 17:39, 5 April 2009 (UTC) hey, are you a fan of the Bartimeaus Trilogy? --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 17:53, 5 April 2009 (UTC) no i don't think i have ever heard of that what is it about? It's about a sort of 1800's alternate universe, centered on Magicains (Really basiccly summoners) and demons, It's better than it sounds. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:44, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ah Hello Are you still in need of help for you sig, I would be happy to help you, I am not sambrook, but I am just about as good I don't know if I'm better...... anyway, what do you want your sig to be like. Here is a sample for you: I'm Rhorn Rag, and this is a link to my user page! This is a link to my talk page! This is what you just saw in wiki code, I can teach you how to change it yourself, or you can tell me what to do and I will change it for you: I'm Rhorn Rag, and this is a link to my user page! This is a link to my talk page! I hope you enjoy your stay at the redwall wiki!-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 19:10, March 10, 2010 (UTC)